


Rollercoaster

by ShadowxPrince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 90's AU, Angst, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Loss, Child Neglect, Depressing, Depression, F/M, Flashbacks, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowxPrince/pseuds/ShadowxPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's a boy. Petra's a girl. Could I make it anymore obvious? In this angsty A/U Levi and Petra fall in love and learn to face the hardships of life, as it is one big roller coaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> WARING: If you are sensitive to any ideas mentioned in the tags, do NOT read.

Blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders as she scrubbed away at the filthy tables, jarring her arms back and forth to remove the grease. The dingy rag she held in her hands almost to it's last thread. She listened to the clink of silverware and the soft whirl of the shake machine behind her. It was closing time at the dingy 50's diner she worked at, _Smith's._ And as always, her boss put her on table cleaning duty. She closed her large, brown eyes and sighed.

"Petra," called a voice behind her. The blonde forced herself to stand upright and turned to face the voice. On the other side of the restaurant, her boss stood tall near the kitchen doors.

"Yes Mr. Smith?" she called back, putting on her best smile.

The man standing across the room called back, "Could you come here please?" Petra forced a smile and nodded, walking over to where her boss stood. She stopped in front of him and looked up. He was tall in height as he towered inches above her. He was slender and had clean swept back blonde hair that made his blue eyes pop. He looked down at her, his awkwardly shaped eyebrows furrowed. He pointed at her with his stump of an arm, a limb he'd lost in a war.

"Petra," he said, lowering his voice so that only she could hear, "You're way over your working hours." Petra swallowed.

"Yes sir," she said, "I'm sorry si-" He cut her off.

"You realize I can't pay you for overtime," he said with a sympathetic smile. Petra bit back her tongue. That's just what she had been afraid of. She'd thought that maybe if she worked a little longer and a little harder at the diner she could earn a little more money.

"Yes sir," she managed to croak out, averting her eyes and willing them not to produce tears. Mr. Smith sighed and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're in a tight situation with money, Petra," he said as she turned her head more to avoid tears, "But I can't be a charity bank." Petra gulped back a sob. She was so tight for money, she didn't possibly know what she was going to do now.

"I understand sir..." she trailed off her voice barley audible. Mr. Smith sighed again.

"Look," he said, his eyes full of concern for his most hard working employee, "I'll tell you what, I can spare you just a few cents more for your paycheck this week." The blonde girl nodded and turned her head back around to face him.

"Thank you, sir," she said, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Here you can even have your pay check a day early if that helps at all." He said, fishing a half wrinkled envelope out of his pocket. He handed her the envelope. Then he pulled out his wallet and produced a nickle, dropping it into her hand. She curled her fingers around the small, silver coin.

"Thank you," she muttered, sticking the envelope and nickle into her pocket.

"Go home," Mr. Smith said with a chuckle, "It's Friday night and you've worked hard enough this week. Enjoy your day off tomorrow and I'll see you bright and early on Sunday morning for work. Okay?"

The blond nodded and said quietly, "Okay." She turned and walked through the kitchen doors and cringed a little as they slammed shut behind her. She walked through the back of the kitchen and finally stopped at the employee coat hanger. She took off her apron and pulled her jacket over her shoulders.

"Ay,baby girl, leaving so soon?" a large black man asked knocking into Petra playfully. He was holding a spatula and wearing a grease stained apron that might have been white in better days. Petra couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Maurice," she said, "Yeah, Mr. Smith wants be to take the day off tomorrow." Maurice chuckled.

"Well good for you girl, with as hard as you work, you deserve it." He patted her on the shoulder as an order was shouted out from the kitchen window. He shouted back, "Alright, got it!" He turned his chocolate eyes back to Petra, "I gotta go baby girl, order's a'waitin." She kissed her cheek and then turned to return to his position at the girl. Petra watched until he was busy again and then turned to go out the alley door.

Once outside, Petra pulled out the envelope and counted the bills inside. $8.75. Minimum wage as always. She fished out the nickle from her pocket. $8.80. Well it was at least 5 more cents that usual. She took $3 out of the envelope and shoved it into her pocket along with the nickel. She wanted to keep some of it for her savings. Petra zipped up her jacket and began walking through the streets of Brooklyn. It was beginning to drizzle as she reached the subway that would take her downtown to her apartment building. She stood by and waited until someone paid for their ticket, and then slipped through the passenger count behind them-she couldn't afford to waste money. She leaned her back against a wall in a corner, gazing up at the subway times. A little digital clock read the time to be 9:15. Her train wouldn't arrive until 9:30. Petra sighed and fished a little white box out of the breast pocket of her jacket. She flipped back the top of the cardboard box and produced a long, white stick from it. From the other coat pocket she produced a lighter. Petra slipped the box back into her pocket and lit the cigarette. She brought the thing to her lips and inhaled, blowing smoke back out. She sighed. _What had her life come to?_ She was so lost in her thoughts and smoke that she didn't even noticed the thug until he was on her.

"Gimme all yo' money toots," he said with a gruff voice. Petra screamed and tried to fight back as he knocked her over and pinned her face down on the ground. She shrieked and struggled kicking with all her might as she listened to the man and his goons laughing at her struggle.

"Stop!" She shrieked out. She felt tears swelling up in her eyes as she felt the man pull her envelope full of money out of her coat pocket.

"What's this?" he grinned, shaking the envelope open and ridding it of it's contents.

"Please stop..." Petra whimpered, the tears openly falling now. All of her money...gone. She watched, choking out a sob as several people continued to enter and exit the station, pretending that she didn't exist. She felt the pressure on her back get heavier and she yelped out in pain.

"You don't got enough money toots," chuckled the thug man, "You'll have to pay another way..." He whispered, running his hands down her sides. _No!_ Petra began thrashing wildly, doing something, anything to get attention. She could feel the man's hands at her belt and she screamed again. _Somebody! Please! Help me!_ The man had almost gotten her pants all the way off when she heard a thud and the laughter of the thugs friends die. Suddenly, there was no more pressure on her back. She quickly flipped herself around to see the thug laying face down on the ground. Above her stood a shorter man with dark back hair and and hard face. His eyes, from what she could tell were dark and emerald. Petra watched as the thug struggled to his feet to face the new man.

"Didn't your mother teach you how to play nice?" the new man asked, his voice deep and rich. The thug grumbled and faced the man.

"Just who the hell do you think ya are, bub?" The dark haired man smirked.

"Oh," he said, "I'm only a nobody who knows that robbing a defenseless woman is wrong." The thug grumbled.

"So what are you gonna do little man?" He growled, closing the space between him and the dark haired man. When he did this, Petra realized how short the new man was.

"This," the little man said, kicking the much larger thug in the knee. The thug howled with pain and glared daggers at the little man.

"Why you-" he was cut off as his face collided with the short mans leg. He was knocked over on his back, clutching his face in pain. The dark haired man walked forward, bending over so that he was in the thugs face.

"That money doesn't belong to you," he said, snatching the wad of cash from his hands and shoving it into his own pocket. The thug was about to say something when the small man grabbed his arm and jerked it back with a sickening snap. The thug howled in pain.

"Rufus!" Shouted one of the thugs friends, seemingly for the first time coming to life.

"Let's scram!" Another shouted as the other too helped the thug now known as Rufus to his feet as they ran off, getting on a train and disappearing into the night. It was silent between Petra and her savior for several minutes before he turned to face her. He squatted down and she winced as he came closer.

"Don't worry," he said, his voice gentle, "I'm not going to hurt you." He offered his hand and Petra hesitated for a moment before taking it. He helped pull her to her feet as she quickly staggered to pull up her jeans.

"Thank you..." she muttered, not wanting to spend much more time in the hellish subway station.

"I believe this belongs to you?" the man said, pulling the wad of money from his pocket. Petra nodded another thank you and took it. The man was about to say something else when a subway car barreled into the station.

"Um, that's my train," Petra said, pointing.

"Well then you wouldn't want to miss it," the man said with a wry smile, holding out his hand for Petra to shake it, "Have a nice night miss." Petra quickly shook his hand and then scurried off to catch the train.

She stepped inside the train just as the doors were sliding shut and found a quiet seat in the back of the train. It was unusually packed for the time of night, but Petra shrugged that thought off. She sat down, still shaken up about her encounter with the thug, Rufus and his friends and how the scary, yet charming man had saved her. _What was his name? Why did he help me? What would have happened if he hadn't been there?_ Petra's mind raced with thoughts and she shivered at each one. She lost track of time on the subway and before she knew it, she was at her stop. When the train's doors opened, she filed out and immediately began rushing up the street to her apartment. Where she lived was more dangerous than where her Rufus encounter had been. She walked quietly, the rain had picked up considerably since she'd boarded the train. She sighed with exasperation as she got soaked. Finally, after five or so minutes of walking she reached an apartment complex. Petra weaved through the different buildings until she finally reached the second to last building. She began climbing the stairs at the entrance and went up two flights before reaching a dingy brown door. She reached down into her coat pocket and felt around for her keys. She checked her other pocket. No keys.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath. They must have fallen out when Rufus attacked her. She banged hard on the door, hoping that her boyfriend, Ralph, was still awake. She waited a few moments before she heard the deadbolt click and the door swung open. Standing on the other side of the threshold was a tall, broad man with dull brown eyes and mopy brown hair. His nose was upturned a little in the front so he had the slight appearance of a pig.

"Babe!" cried the man with aggravation in his voice, "There you are. What's taken you so long?" He moved aside and let her inside. As she stepped in he shut the door behind her and locked it. Petra swallowed and put on her sweetest smile.

"Sorry, Ralph," she said, "I got a little..." she hesitated, how could she tell him she'd almost been raped? He would tell her she'd been asking for it being dressed the way she was in her work uniform. "I got sidetracked at work." She decided. Ralph stood therefor a moment, debating whether or not to believe his girlfriend. Finally he spoke.

"Did ya get paid today?" Petra smiled and produced the remainder of what she had from her pay. He snatched the money from her and counted it. "There's only $5.75 here. Where the rest?" As if practiced, Petra responded,

"I had to pay for my subway ticket."

"What'd ya do that for!" Ralph exclaimed knocking her on the side of the head. Petra winced but the motion was familiar. This always happened on payday. She muttered a quick 'sorry.' Ralph looked her up in down and then spoke again.

"Aw babe," he said with false sympathy, "I'll tell you what, you can make it up to me by takin the money and buyin me some more booze tomorra."

"Of course, babe," Petra forced out the last words. _Why do I put up with his shit? Oh that's right, I don't have anywhere else to go._ "I'm going to bed." She announced. Ralph grunted as he plopped down on the raggedy couch with a beer. Petra left the room, and entered her bedroom. She pulled a small box from under the bed and opened it. It's insides contained several dollars and coins. From her pocket, Petra produced the $3.05 she hadn't given to Ralph and dumped it into the box. _Soon. Soon I'll be able to buy my own apartment and get out of this dump._ She pushed the box back under the bed and then quickly changed into a ragged shirt and sleep pants. As she got into bed, she thought of the man from the subway station. She shook her head. No. She'd probably never see him again. Petra snuggled down into her ratty bed and turned off the lamp which had been on when she entered the room. As she closed her eyes, she thought about how foolish she'd been to be stuck in the life she had.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first chapter. I hope you all liked. If you think this was bad, it gets much worse. I promise. I love you all! And remember friends, evil has no restraints =).


End file.
